


Mittens Wrath

by Weirdandwired



Series: Luz x Amity One Shots [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda - Freeform, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, LGBT, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Lumity, LuzXAmity, The Owl House - Freeform, gay female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdandwired/pseuds/Weirdandwired
Summary: Boscha loves making Amity and Luz's life as hard as possible, ever since Amity stopped hanging out with her. Until one day when she goes to far, causing Amity to show her the true meaning of fear.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Luz x Amity One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845259
Comments: 10
Kudos: 230





	Mittens Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> From My wattpad account: gameking0231. Contains bullying so be warned

This story is a little more talking focused than my last two stories but it was the only way I could make it work. Still a little iffy on how it came out. Of course I may just be overthinking it and it 's actually good. Anyway enough of my rambling. Hope you enjoy the story.

It was a slow day at Hexside academy. Nothing really eventful happened, which is interesting because usually, something big or curious happening. A fight breaking out or some unlucky person getting pranked by the twins. Some wild magic or potion that went crazy or Boscha being egotistical, self-centered, and bullying someone, while saying how perfect she is. Stuff like that. Okay, that last one about Boscha actually happened, but you get the point. Besides, the day was pretty uneventful.

Amity, Luz, and Gus were hanging out at the lockers, as luz got her books for the next class. "So, she really faces planted?" Said Gus trying not to laugh.

"Yep. Luz made this great speech for a class presentation, only to trip and fall on her face." Amity leaned against the lockers.

"Was it at least graceful?" Gus asked. He was of the mindset that if you're going to fail, fail gracefully.

"Not in any way possible," Amity said. "There was some arm flailing, some cursing in what I think Luz calls Spanish and groaning as he hit the floor. When she got up, she had this bruise on her forehead and was covered in paint."

Luz groaned as she closed her locker as she dropped her head against it. True enough, her school outfit was covered in paint. The once black shirt was now covered in different colors ranging from white all the way to pink. Like someone had attempted dying it but failed epically. Her orange sleeves and leggings symbolizing her involvement in the potion track were stained and mixed to the point, where it was impossible to decipher what the original color was. Let alone what track she's in. Luz looked less like a student and more like a talking rainbow, which she would have happily accepted any other time. She covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Why am I such a bisexual mess?" Asked Luz.

Gus looked at her curiously, wondering what she meant by that. With luz staying in the boiling Isles, he was learning about the human world every day, but there were somethings he still couldn't understand. He still didn't understand why humans put metal on their teeth. Weighing his growing curiosity against comforting Luz, his curiosity won out and decided to ask. In the worst way possible.

"Wait. I thought you were human?" Gus asked, earning a hard punch on the shoulder from Amity. "Owwwww."

"Bisexual is her sexuality. It means she attracted to both boys and girls stupid. Be lucky I didn't punch you in the face." Amity said, glaring at Gus. She wrapped her arms around Luz, who immediately hugged her back. Amity's hugs always made her feel better. Like they were the cure for everything. Snuggling deeper into the hug, she smiled, feeling the warmth of Amity's body. "Thanks babe."

"No problem, Lulu." Amity said.

Luz pulled away from the hug and leaned against the locker as her girlfriend put her arm around her shoulder. Amity kissed her cheek, rubbing her shoulder. "Well at least I can't embarrass myself anymore than I already have. You ready for that test Gus?" Asked Luz. No response. "Hello, Boiling Isles to Gus." Luz tried again. Still no response. Curious to see what he was looking at; she followed his gaze and saw a small pink haired witch walking towards them. She noticed the girl was in the illusion track but that's all that she could figure out.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your book Gus. You're a life saver." Said the pink haired witch giving him the book.

"Anytime. Oh these are my friends, Amity and Luz. I know it's hard to tell, but Luz is in potions. Amity and Luz, this is my friend Gracie." Gus said.

"So, you're the human I've been hearing a lot about. It's nice to finally meet you." Said Gracie.

Luz smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Well I got to go, I just came by to give Gus his book back. It was nice meeting you guys and I'll see you in class Gus." She waved goodbye, then walked down the hall.

When she was out of sight, Gus sighed happily holding the book close to his chest. Luz recognized that sigh instantly. It was the same sigh she made whenever she thought about Amity. "Puppy love?" Luz asked her girlfriend.

"Puppy love." Confirmed Amity.

"Wh-what?" I-I-I'm not in love." Gus stammered." He looked at the couple trying to convince them, only to get raised eyebrows from both girls. "Really, I'm not."

"You know if you like her, you should talk to her and ask her out. Just be yourself. You might be surprised." Luz said.

"You think so?" Gus asked sheepishly.

She nodded causing Gus to smile. An ear splitting scream filled hall as students spilled into the hall. Luz took her girlfriends hand interlacing their fingers. "Well that's the warning bell. We better get to class." Said Amity. "Good luck Gus."

As the couple walked down the hall, Amity kept looking around looking for any sign of boscha and her crew. Ever since she stopped hanging out her, Boscha has made every attempt to make their lives a living hell. (Pun not intended.) Whether it was to try and get Amity back or just angry that she's not paying attention to her, she couldn't tell, nor did she want to know. They entered the class and sat in their seats, hoping the class would take her mind off Boscha.

The class droned on for about an hour until the same ear splitting shriek filled the school again. Amity was glad that school day ended as she was ready to spend quality time with her LuLu. Unfortunately, there was one thing she had to do before that happened. She picked up her bag and walked to the door. "Meet me at my locker. I got to talk to the teacher first."

Luz nodded and gave her girlfriend a kiss before walking out into the hall. As she made her way to her locker to put away her school things, she wondered why Amity needed to talk to the teacher. Probably about an assignment or to show new students around as she knew that sometimes did happen. She opened her locker and put away her books, looking forward to cuddling her girlfriend. All of the sudden, the locker slammed shut making Luz jump in surprise. Turning her head, she saw Boscha leaning against a locker surrounded by her cronies. Fear flooded her nerves as she remembered the last time Boscha cornered her.

She thought about running away, about creating a distraction but that would just bring more punishment. She remembered a trick her girlfriend taught her about dealing with Boscha: Don't show fear. Don't give her any power. One of her cronies traced a circle in the air summoning multiple copies of himself. "You know what's worse than your best friend leaving you? Knowing she left you for a human." Boscha said looking at her nails.

"She didn't leave you for me. She left because of your ego." Luz said.

"Oh look everybody. It appears the human is also a comedian." Boscha laughed looking at her Luz. "You know I heard about your little trip. I don't know how it works in the human world, but here your supposed put the paint on objects, not yourself. You look like a deformed rainbow."

Luz decided to take the opportunity and make the insult her own. "You think so? Thanks, that's what I was going for. It wasn't easy to look this good, but I'm satisfied with result. I think I look as good as you. If you want, I can help you make it and maybe you'll look as good as me."

Rage filled Boscha as her nerves snaped. Did that human really just compare herself to her and give her fashion advice. Who the hell does this human think she is? 'maybe you look as good as me?' How dare she talk to her like that. If it were possible, steam would be coming out of her ears. She had enough of this human. She slammed Luz against the lockers with enough force, they could feel it through the floor. "Listen here 'human'." She said the word human with as much spite and venom as she could. "Here's how this works. I run this school and everybody does what I say. I was in a good mood before, so I was only going to take your money. But you pissed me off so now were going to have to teach you a lesson. Stay away from Amity. Hold her down guys." Luz gulped.

Meanwhile, Amity was at her locker wondering where Luz was. It had been 10 minutes since class ended and she began to get worried. She was about to send her a message when she noticed her coming down the hall. She smiled and put away her scroll. "There you are. You had me worried there. I was about to send" Amity's voice faltered as Luz got closer. And what she saw broke her heart. 'Wait. Is her eye black? And why is she holding her side' Amity thought.

She rushed over to Lulu who collapsed in her arms. Pulling her upright, she learned that not only was her eye black, but her face was bleeding from several small cuts and her lip was busted. Luz winced as Amity brought up her shirt slightly and noticed a bruise forming on her stomach. "Oh my god! What happened Lulu?"

Luz couldn't look her in the eyes as she one word. "Boscha."

Amity's rage exploded inside of her as her nerves snapped one by one. "THAT 3 EYED BITCH!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL HER!!!!" She could no longer think clearly as all she could think of was hurting Boscha and make her afraid. Very afraid. Boscha did a lot crappy things and was a horrible person but this time she crossed a line. No one and she meant one, hurts, her Lulu. It was about time Boscha was taught a lesson. Normally, she would've called the twins, but they were visiting their aunt, but she'll still tell them. Luckily, Amity knew two other illusionists that would be happy to help.

Luz broke down crying and collapsed into her arms. Her arms wrapped tight around her girlfriend. Amity stroked her hair as comforted her girlfriend. "Shh. Shhh. It's okay Lulu. I've got you."

"I'm scared." Luz said crying.

"I know baby." Amity stroked Luz's hair pulling her close.

A few minutes later, Gus and Gracie barreled down the hall. "We got here as soon as we got your message. What happened?" Asked Gus, clearly out of breath.

"Boscha happened." Said Amity. "She and her goons cornered luz, gave her a black eye and cut up her face. She needs to be taught a lesson." She then noticed the two illusionists holding hands and smiled.

"Ahhh. I'm so sick her. My cousin has gone to far this time." Gracie said.

Gus and Amity exchanged confused looks, with the former being more surprised. She knew Boscha had a cousin, but she never met her. Whenever she was brought up, Boscha would just scoff and change the subject as fast as possible. "You're her cousin?" Amity asked.

Gracie sighed. "Shocking I know. But if you want to get back at her, I am all for it. I assume you have a plan?"

Amity nodded. She spent the next several minutes telling the two illusionists the plan. "Remember don't do anything until I give this signal." She banged her hand on a locker. "Got it?" They both nodded. "Good. Time to see an old friend."

Boscha and her crew stood at luz's locker going through her things. Because apparently beating up a human wasn't good enough for her. "BOSCHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amity screamed. "You beat up my girlfriend?"

"Well hello there Amity. And yes I beat up that human of yours." She smiled.

"Why?" Amity growled.

"Why? Because she said she looked as good as me. No one looks as good as me. Not only that, She said she could teach me how to look like a deformed rainbow and that maybe I could look as good as her. Her. A human that doesn't even belong in this world. So yeah I beat her up and you know what, I wish I did more to her."

Amity slammed Boscha against the locker. "Stay away from her, stay away from me and stay away from my friends."

"Make me." Boscha said.

She slammed her hand against the locker. "Abomination. Rise" Amity summoned her abomination. "Abomination attack." The abomination attacked Boscha sticking her to the locker. Amity traced a circle in the air and soon spiders began crawling on the abomination, making their way towards Boscha. As soon as she saw them she started screaming. She frantically struggled against the abomination trying to escape, but the abomination was to strong. More and more spiders appeared, slowly making their way towards not only Boscha, but to her cronies as well.

"I'll say this one more time. Stay away from Luz, from me and from my friends." Amity increased her grip on her abomination as the goop slowly creeped up to her neck.

"Okay! I will! I swear!" Boscha screamed.

Amity traced the same circle in the making the spiders disappear. "Abomination release." It dropped it's grip on Boscha causing her to fall to the floor. She hastily got up and ran away, her cronies not far behind. Amity got rid of her abomination as Luz, Gus and Gracie ran out to meet her. She wrapped Luz in a tight hug before kissing her passionately. "Thank you for your help guys and nice job with the spiders." Amity said wrapping her arm her girlfriend.

"No problem. That was pretty fun." Gracie said. It was at this point that Luz saw they were holding hands.

"Congratulations Gus. I knew you could do it." Said Luz, making him blush. "But I think I'm finally ready for some quality time with my girlfriend and a nap."

"My thoughts exactly. We will see you guys later." Said Amity. The couple turned around and walked away.

A while later, Amity and Luz were in their hideout cuddling underneath a blanket. Luz's cuts were all bandaged up and several healing stickers were applied to her bruises. Normally, they would something while cuddling, like read Azura together or watch videos on Luz's phone. But after the day's events, they just sat there wrapped in each other's arms. Occasionally, Amity would kiss her girlfriends cheek and go back to stroking her hair.

She dug into her bag and pulled out a small necklace hiding in her hands. "I have something for you. Close your eyes and hold out your hand." Luz giggled and did as she said. Amity put the necklace in her hand. "Okay open them." She did and what she saw shocked her. She was holding a small silver heart shaped necklace, with A + L engraved in the middle. She smiled trying not to cry again as she put the necklace around her neck.

"It's beautiful. I love it." Luz said

"Just like the girl it's for." Amity said. Reaching behind her, she grabbed the fifth Azura book off the table and brought it down. "Now let's get this club started."


End file.
